


Liz calls out Ressler

by Phoenixx_Black



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Cheating, Desk Sex, Episode: s01e05, F/M, Hurt Donald Ressler, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixx_Black/pseuds/Phoenixx_Black
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 01 Episode 05 "The Courier." Note: In my story Liz and Ressler don't talk until after Liz has read the file that Reddington has delivered back in her office.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Liz calls out Ressler

*Ressler undercover at Dechambou's club*

"Your NSA geek is where you left him last night. We're done. Don't contact me again." Ressler says to Dechambou as he turns to walk out of her office.  


"Wait!" Yells Dechambou. Ressler freezes and partially turns back. "How do I know it is really you? That I'm not being set up myself."  


"Not my problem." Ressler resumes walking out.  


"They say you can't feel pain. Prove it."  


Ressler turns back and starts walking over to Dechambou's desk. He breaks a champagne flute. Ressler stares in Dechambou's eyes without flinching as he slowly drags the jagged edge of the broken stem up his arm. "Is this what you want to see? Want to watch me bleed, see if I react? I've already lost the only thing in this world I've ever loved. I have nothing in this world except this job."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*fast forward to the end of the episode in Liz's office*

Liz has just finished reading the file that Reddington has delivered to her. She doesn't want to go home. Liz hides the file in her desk and buries her face in her hands. Liz stays like this for who knows how long until Agent Ressler walks into her office.  


"What are you still doing here Keen?" Ressler asked as he took in her current state. "It has been a long day, I figured you would rush home to your husband."  


Liz sighs and drags her hands down her face. "Not that you really care or want to know, but Tom and I have been fighting a lot lately and I'm just.....not ready to go yet."  


"What do you mean that I don't care?"  


"Quite frankly I mean that you have done nothing but act cold towards me, like nothing I do is good enough. You scrutinize my every move. Plus I am pretty sure you are keeping tabs on me and reporting every little thing I do to Cooper." Liz answers her voice colder than she intended. Ressler just stares at her trying to hide his reaction to the bitter truth behind her words. Liz sighs. "I'm sorry about my outburst...I'm just...stressed."  


"It's fine. Want me to keep you company for a little bit?" Ressler asks.  
Liz, slightly taken by surprise at his offer, slowly nods her head. Ressler grabs a chair and pulls it over to the side of her desk. An awkward silence fills the air for several minutes before Ressler finally speaks, "You saved that kid's life, Keen. Good job."  


Liz turns and looks at Ressler, caught off guard by his compliment. "That story you told Dechambou about, your job being the only thing left, that was-"  


Ressler cuts her off, "I was undercover. Said what I had to say to sell it."  


Liz remains quiet for a few seconds before responding. "I don't buy that. You cut yourself deep enough to need stitches without blinking an eye. Only people who are filled with adrenaline or feel as though they have nothing to live for can do that, and I know you weren't filled with adrenaline. You seeing this job as all you have. It explains why you are such a hardass. Why you worked so hard to catch Reddington all of these years. Why you hate me because after all of your hard work Reddington won't even speak to you, only me." Ressler quietly stares at Liz, not knowing how to respond on her accurate assessment of him. "I know you don't trust me or my profiles. That you hate that I am fresh out of the academy, but we both know what I said was true. Whether you admit it or not."  


"Keen, I-" Ressler, with his elbows propped up onto his knees, drops his head into his hands. Liz immediately notes his distress and gently places her hand on his knee. Ressler doesn't seem to notice, so Liz softly rubs his thigh. That gets his attention, a little too well. Ressler gently places his hand on top of hers. "Keen, I know you meant that as an innocent caring gesture, but I am a man who has been alone for quite sometime."  


Liz looks from their still joined hands to that obvious sign of Ressler's arousal. Liz has her own flash of arousal. Finally realizing that she has been staring at the tent in Ressler's pants for too long, her cheeks flush and she looks up at Ressler with lust glazed eyes. "I'm sorry Ressler. Would you like me to stop?" Liz softly squeezes his thigh where their hands are joined.  


Ressler quietly groans. He softly moves her hand higher up his thigh until her hand reaches his prominent bulge. "God that feels good, Keen. Why would I want you to stop?"  


Liz, spurred on by the feeling of Ressler under her hand, quickly stands up and moves to straddle him in his chair. She quickly leans forward and kisses Ressler deeply. Ressler slides both of his hands up her thighs to hike up her pencil skirt. He then moves them onto her waist and pulls her down hard against his erection. Liz moans into his mouth when his hard cock hits her soaking panties. Ressler takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He slowly thrusts against her underwear clad parts in time with his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Liz slides her hands up and down his chest. When Liz starts to unbutton Ressler's Oxford shirt, Ressler ends their kiss and looks over her shoulder. Ressler while trying to fill his oxygen deprived lungs says, "thank god you closed the blinds." Ressler stands and deposits Liz on her desk and resumes their kiss. Inch by slow inch, Ressler slides her jacket off of her. While Liz undoes the buttons of his shirt as fast as she can, desperate for skin to skin contact. When Ressler is finally divested of his shirt he breaks their kiss again. "Are you sure you want to do this Keen?"  


"Hell _yes_ " Liz hisses in responses.  


"Strip. Now." Ressler quickly goes across the room and locks her office door. When Ressler turns to walk back he freezes, like a deer in headlights as he watches Elizabeth undress herself in a quick frenzy. Once she finishes and looks at him expectantly he quickly rids himself of all clothes. When they meet again all tenderness is gone. Their kisses are a lust filled battle of dominance, that Ressler eventually wins. Ressler pulls Liz closer to him and groans when his cock touches her soft stomach. He quickly turns her around and bends her over her desk. Liz pushes her ass back against him, Ressler promptly lines his cock up and thrusts all the way into her. Without giving her time to adjust he thrusts into her at a hard brutal pace. Liz, knowing that there are still other agents there, bites down on her fist to try and stifle her moans. Ressler grabs Elizabeth's right leg and lifts it over the edge of her desk. Now, with Ressler brutally fucking into Liz and with the edge of the desk hitting her clit hard and in pace with his thrusts, Liz cums hard on Ressler's waiting cock. Ressler quickly pulls out from her and sits her on the desk. Liz wraps her legs around Ressler's waist. He re-enters her and continues brutally fucking Keen on her desk. Liz wraps her arms around Ressler's neck and pulls her torso against his. Her nipples now rubbing against his chest with every thrust. She bites down hard on his shoulder while she whimpers and moans from the pleasure of her second orgasm. Ressler has to lean forward and bite down on Liz's shoulder too as he feels the combination of her nipples rubbing his chest, her biting his shoulder to muffle her cries of ecstasy, and her walls clamping down on him, making him cum harder than he ever has before. Ressler seeing stars, leans down with Liz onto her desk. Elizabeth cums a third time when she hears Ressler groan and feels him cum deep inside her.  


They both lay there panting. After Ressler catches his breath their breath, he slowly slides out of Liz, while she is still dazed and panting. "Wow Ressler....That was fantastic...."  


Ressler softly chuckles, "yeah it really was. Do you have any tissues or wipes?"  


Elizabeth finally catches her breath. "Yeah, let me get them." She grabs the portable wet wipes she keeps in her purse and grabs one for each of them to clean themselves up with. They slowly clean themselves up. She looks him over before he dresses. "Oops. I didn't realize I bit hard enough to bruise and make you bleed."  


Liz grabs another wipe and clears away the blood. Ressler teases, "Well you did cum very hard. Even though you bit hard enough for me to bleed, you were still loud, makes me wonder how loud you would have been without biting me. Plus I quite enjoy being bitten." He smiles at her and reassures her, "no harm done."  


They both slowly dress, Liz was at first sad that she didn't have any marks. That is until she remembered her husband. Ressler softly kisses Liz and says, "Next time you and Tom fight, or you need a good stress relief let me know."  


Liz purrs her response, "gladly. As long as you fuck me like that, I will call." Ressler smirks back. They both gather their things and leave.  
While Liz is on her way home, she knows she should feel guilty, but she doesn't. Her husband only goes soft and slow, no matter how much she begs for him to do otherwise. He will only do the most basic position, him on top with her on her back. He won't even put her legs on his shoulders or around his waist. He refuses to even go done on her and won't let her on top. "I bet if I asked Ressler her would use his mouth on me, or let me on top of him." Her sex life with Tom is too boring, she wants more. She wants to keep this going with Ressler.  


Once Liz is finally home she finds Tom sitting at the kitchen table waiting on her. She walks over and kisses him hello, "Sorry I am so late Babe, the case took longer than expected. I'm going to shower and get ready for bed." In the bathroom she texts Ressler 'I had fun tonight, how about next time we do it at yours so you no longer have to wonder'  


'Gladly, just let me know when. Goodnight Keen'  


'Goodnight Ressler'

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot. I am open to recommendations and prompts, I will write just about anything, for most fandoms. Comment them here. Or follow/message my tumblr phoenixxblack. I even have a discord PhoenixxBlack#7126.


End file.
